1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor, and more particularly, to a multilayer capacitor, in which a surface area of an inner electrode is increased as much as possible to reduce bar deformation and cutting defects during lamination or compression, and uneven spacing between the sizes of the final chips may be reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a multi-layered ceramic capacitor (MLCC) is a chip-shaped capacitor that charges or discharges electricity and is mounted in a printed circuit board of various electronic products such as a mobile communication terminal, a laptop computer, computer, personal digital assistant (PDA) or the like. The MLCC has various sizes and laminated structures according to the use and capacity thereof.
Also, the MLCC has a structure in which inner electrodes of different polarities are alternately laminated between a plurality of dielectric layers.
The MLCC may be made compact and have a high capacity, and may be easily mounted. Accordingly, the MLCC is widely used as a component of various electronic devices.
However, a compact size and low equivalent serial inductance (ESL) of the MLCC described above are demanded due to the continuous increase in mounting density and a high current and a low voltage of the MLCC.